


[Podfic] I Could Never Love Again

by Curax



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - No Band, Angst, Aromantic, Aromantic Asexual Josh Dun, Asexual Character, Audio Format: MP3, Bittersweet Ending, Epistolary, F/M, Inspired by Music, Jealousy, Letters, M/M, Melodrama, Personal Growth, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curax/pseuds/Curax
Summary: Josh remembers what his mother warned would happen to him if he never found love. The thing is, he's already found it. But he's still lonely.





	[Podfic] I Could Never Love Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Could Never Love Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225123) by [headfirstfrhalos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/headfirstfrhalos/pseuds/headfirstfrhalos). 



> Thank you to headfirstfrhalos for giving me permission to record and post this! 
> 
> This is not the first podfic I've done, but it is the first one I've posted, mostly because I've been too scared to ask other authors for their permission and also I had nowhere to host it. My apologies for any mic weirdness and word slurring, but it shouldn't be too annoying hopefully.

 

Google Drive streaming and downloading: [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1h5OhRe0Ukgk4ipRjxCNNVZvjWQdbQ6RZ/view)


End file.
